YJ: Get In The Car Loser, We're Going Shopping!
by CapesAndSlash
Summary: ONE SHOT: Robin has to go get supplies for the team. He drags Superboy and KF along, which proves to be the worst/best idea ever. Why? Victoria's Secret. XD  Warning: Superboy crying, Kid Flash playing pranks, Superman being uncomfortable, Robin... Review


Right now, Wally West would rather be anywhere but the mall. But somehow, Robin had managed to get not only him, but Superboy too, to come along on this little "adventure".

"Why am I here exactly?", Wally questioned his tiny friend. He had been walking (at a normal pace, which was eating up ALL of his patience), with Robin and Superboy for the better part of a half hour. Doing absolutely nothing. Wally was beginning to think Robin had dragged him along just to bore him to death.

"You are here because I need to make a supply run, and since I can't leave Superboy alone in a mall, I need you to chaperone", Robin replied, not even looking up fro his shopping list.

"Why can't you leave him alone in the mall? He's like, 16." Wally asked.

"LOOKS 16. But he has the attitude of a five year old".

At this Superboy had pouted, but he couldn't really disagree. He remembered going shopping by himself, and how it ended with wrecking a once perfect GAP store. He hadn't seen the bill, but Superboy assumed that he would be paying Batman back with his allowance until he was in his late 40's.

"Look," Robin sighed, "I just need you to watch over him for the next hour. Why don't you just go buy him some new shirts? He seems to be ruining all the ones he owns. I don't really care what you do, just keep him occupied until noon, and then meet me in the food court. Okay?"

Wally didn't get a chance to respond, because his best friend had pulled, what the Young Justice had deemed, "A Batman". He let out a heavy sigh, and turned to look at his super powered shopping partner. Superboy had been absentmindedly looking into the window of a women's clothing store, not really paying attention.

And that's when Wally got an idea. A horribly evil idea.

"Superboy," Wally said with an evil smile, "I know of this great store that just opened up on the other side of the mall. I think you'd REALLY love it."

"Um…. okay", Superboy replied in a wondering tone.

Wally knew he was being a total dick, but he couldn't find any guilt with the situation that was about to unfold. Hiding among a rack of clothes, he watched as Superboy browsed through the store. "What store?", you might ask. 'Victoria's F***ing Secret.'

Superboy was walking back to where he left Wally, after looking through the whole store. He was confused as to why Kid Flash would think he would enjoy this shop. Almost as confused as the shoppers of Victoria's Secret. He was certain that his red haired guide had made a mistake.

"Wally, I have been through this entire shop, and there is not one piece of male clothing anywhere…. in… it?"

At this point he was looking around for Wally, wondering where he had run off to. He became more frantic when he couldn't see him anywhere in plain sight. Had he left?, Superboy wondered. No, surely he would have told Superboy if he was going to step out for a moment. Unless…. he had abandoned him on purpose. NO! Wally wasn't that kind of person…. Was he? Superboy decided to wait a while, in hopes that his friend would return.

45 minutes later, and Superboy was beginning to lose hope. He had been sitting at the entrance to the store for quiet some time, and was now totally convinced that Wally was not coming back. This conclusion had him silently crying, sniffling into his legs which he had brought up to his chest. Hugging his legs, he brought his face down to the top of his knees and continued to sob.

He then felt a hand rest on the top of his head, and he quickly looked up, hoping that Wally had come back. But alas, it was just a Victoria's Secret employee. His little smile, turned back into a quivering pout.

"Are you lost, young man?" The middle aged woman asked him kindly. Superboy nodded.

"Do you know where your mommy or daddy is?" The employee questioned him. Superboy began to cry again.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears, he answered her shakily, "M-m-my f-friend, h-h-he-e left m-me here, a-a-and he hasn't come baaaaacccckkkkk" he began to cry heavily again. The woman contemplated what to do.

She smiled at him, and took his hand. Leading him towards the check out counter she said, "I'm going to try to find your friend using the P.A. system, okay? Maybe then he'll come back?"

Superboy sniffled again, but nodded his hand. The woman, who's name tag said Olivia, reached under the counter and pulled out a lollipop, and handed it over to a crying Superboy. While Superboy enjoyed his treat, Olivia picked up the P.A. microphone and spoke into it-

Robin had just finished picking up all the supplies he needed, and was sitting in the food court, waiting for his companions to return. He was playing with his phone when the P.A. system turned on.

"Attention mall goers, there is a lost, crying teenage boy in Victoria's Secret-" This news didn't really matter to Robin (he WAS weirded out by the "teenage boy" part), and he was about to turn back to his phone, when the voice continued-

"He is roughly 5 feet 10 inches, with black hair, and wearing a black and red Superman shirt-" At this news, Robin's sunglasses nearly flew down off his face. His face, by the way, was contorted into one of confusion and revulsion. He didn't want to, but he knew that he'd have to be the one to solve this little problem. With that, he breathed in as heavily as he could, let out a big sigh, gathered his bags, and headed towards Victoria's Secret.

Clark Kent was happily minding his own business. Enjoying one of the few days off he had, he was hunting down a new suit for an upcoming staff meeting at The Daily Planet. Unfortunately for him, the store he was looking for was past a certain women's lingerie shop.

Superboy was sitting on the top of the check out counter, swinging his legs back and forth a little, eating his lollipop. He had hoped that the announcement that his new friend Olivia had sent out, would attract Wally's attention, or at the very least, Robin's. As he was watching the store's entrance, he saw his faith, walking down the mall's hallway. Right. Towards. Him. Superboy, missenterpreted this and assumed that Superman was coming to find him, because of the announcement.

The joy and relief was almost to much for the teenage Kryptonian to handle. He immediately jumped down from the counter, and ran at superhuman speed, catching Clark Kent off guard. The wind was knocked out of him as a warm force hit his center of gravity.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Clark shouted in surprise, before realizing, to his remorse, that this "threat" was his "son". He immediately began to struggle out of Superboy's hug, but the teenage boy was having none of that.

"DADDY!" He exclaimed, tightening the hug even more, "Y-you came to find m-m-me" Superboy was beginning to tear up again, but from unbridled joy now.

Superman decided to play along with this, assuming that that would lead to his escape. "Yeeeaaahhh. That's what I did. Uh huh. Sure. Can you let go of me now, or-"

"I L-L-LO-V-V-V-E YOU D-DAAADDDDY-Y-Y!" Superboy cried harder, squeezing as tightly as he could. Superman wasn't hurt by this, just a little uncomfortable. He sighed and waited for this all to be over.

Robin happened upon the "Super-Emotional-Breakdown" with two feelings: Confusion, and Relief. He didn't know why Superman was here, or what Superboy was doing to him, but he was glad that he wan't in Clark's predicament. He stared on at this little display, until the familiar obnoxious laughter of his best friend, pierced his ear. Heading over to a shacking clothing rack, he quickly pulled aside the hanging garments to reveal Wally rolling on the floor in hysterics. He could see that Robin was pissed at him, but that didn't make the situation any less hilarious.

"Hey man what's up?" he said in between his laughs. Robin grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside the store, pointing at the Kryptonian Family Reunion that was still taking place.

"I know you caused this" Robin seethed in his best Batman voice. Wally continued to laugh despite it, and held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"This wasn't my plan exactly, I thought that if I left him alone that he'd just freak out and wreck the panty boutique. Be quiet the story to tell the team when we got back. But this?" Wally let out a snort, "THIS is sooooo much better." And with that he resumed his giggling. Robin sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and turned back to Superman and Superboy.

While Superboy continued to cry and hug; Superman continued to become more uncomfortable and agitated; and Wally continued to "roflol", Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, and thought to himself:

"Next time, I'm making Aqualad do the shopping."

***********************END****************************

Author's Note:

Okay this is my second story that I've posted. Please be nice and leave me a review. No flames! I know Superboy's not acting the way that he does in the show, this is an idea that just kind of came to me. So logic and reason be damned. ; )

Anyways…. Much love to the creators and writers of Young Justice, you guys have made my fangirl heart soar. And also, extra-big-Superboy-hugs for all my fellow YJ Fans. You guys are ah-mazing! :D!

Find me on Tumblr! (copy and paste) .com


End file.
